Hermano
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Aun les faltaba mucho si querían concebir un nuevo hijo, tal vez se los dieran tal vez no; nunca se sabe. Pero ellos hacen el intento por darle a su hijo un hermano. ::One-Shot::


¡Hola! Mi primer Drastoria

No se nada del personaje; solo que caso con Draco y que es la hermana menor de Daphne al leer de la pareja pude ver la manera en como la describen; me decide a escribir uno puesto que se ha convertido en mi pareja favorita.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de J. K. Rowling. Contiene Lemmon ó no se si se vea como tal, tal vez un lime.

No se el cumpleaños de Scorpius decidí hacerle honor a mi hermano menor que esta por cumplir 10 años y le di el día de su nacimiento; solo que mi hermano es 5 años mas grande que el.

Espero les guste

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hermano**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

_[Un Hoy bien vivido hace que cada Ayer sea un sueño de felicidad y cada Mañana una visión de esperanza. Te mereces toda una vida de mañanas preciosas]_

**·**

**E**ra un día de ajetreo pues el pequeño Scorpius cumplía 5 años en solamente 4 días y seria festejado en grande había muchas cosas que arreglar; los invitados, la comida, la música, etc. Pero a nadie parecía importarle que era lo que el pequeño escorpión quería de cumpleaños.

El pequeño rubio estaba sentado en la sala de estar con ceño fruncido y un puchero en el labio; al parecer nadie lo veía o simplemente ignoraban lo que el niño estaba haciendo.

Narcissa quien acababa de entrar en la sala, observo a su nieto, una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios se acerco a el y lo cargo en brazos, el pequeño no quito su expresión, solo que ahora era dirigida a su abuela Narcissa Malfoy

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer a su nieto; este inflo sus mejillas antes de contestar

-Mi papá no me ha preguntado que quiero para mi cumpleaños-contesto el rubio ojo gris

-¿Qué te parece si te doy un regalo yo?-pregunto la abuela Malfoy

- ¡Si!-exclamo alegre el pequeño-¿Puedo pedirle uno a la abuela Francis y el abuelo Marco?(**N/A:** Padres de Astoria. Lucius ha muerto como ya sabrán)

- Si, también a ellos puedes pedirles un regalo-dijo sonriendo, Scorpius sonreía a su abuela alegremente su berrinche había quedo en el pasado

-Abuela. Quiero de regalo un hermano-pido el pequeño rubio con los ojos llenos de esperanza. La cara de Narcissa era un dilema había abierto los ojos como platos y tenia la boca ligeramente abierta

-Scorpius, Eso se lo pides a tu padre ó tú madre-contesto nerviosa la viuda Malfoy

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes dar tú?-pregunto el pequeño con ceño fruncido

-Porque si quieres que sea tú hermano te lo tienen que dar papá ó mamá-explico Narcissa

-Entonces me puedes dar un pavo de esos que hay en tú mansión-dijo el pequeño ilusionado; Narcissa sonrió aliviada y asintió

**. . .**

-¡Mi pequeño!-grito Francis Greengrass al llegar a la casa de su hija, al ver a su nieto corrió a abrazarlo y casi ahogarlo por la fuerza que implicaba, Scorpius después de ser soltado por la mujer le besa en la mejilla

-Hola abuelo-saluda el pequeño al padre de su madre

-¿Qué quiere mi pequeño como regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto Francis

-¡Un hermano!-grito alegre Scorpius cosa que tomo desprevenidos a los dos mayores, Francis le sonríe y lo abraza

-Eso pídeselo a tus padres-dijo la mujer-A nosotros algo mas sencillo

El pequeño rubio hizo una mueca pero no insistió.

-Quiero una escoba para jugar Quidditch-declaro, la señora Greengrass lo abrazo de nuevo murmurando un "De acuerdo"

**. . .**

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su mansión donde gozaba de unos cuantos minutos de tiempo libre, su mujer lo había traído del tingo al tango todo el santo día; y con la llegada de sus suegros ni tiempo había tenido de revisar su trabajo y por fin tenía unos momentos de paz

-¡Papá!-grito su hijo desde fuera arruinando los planes del mayor Malfoy

-¿Qué sucede, Scorpius? Te he dicho que no grites-dijo con molestia fingida Draco

-Lo siento-dijo el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-Papá quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto intrigado Lucius II

-Quiero de regalo de cumpleaños un hermano-exigió el pequeño rubio; en la cara de Draco aparece una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia, carga a su hijo en brazos y sale con el en busca de su mujer: Astoria Malfoy

-Astoria-llama Draco aun con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro, la mujer castaña sale de la cocina con un plato de tarta y detrás de ella viene la elfina Margie (**N/A:** No sabia como nombrar a la elfina)

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-pregunto la oji-verde dejando el traste en la mesa y besando a Draco en los labios y a su hijo en la frete

-Scorpius, dile a tu madre que quieres de regalo-ordeno Draco observando a su hijo, el niño asintió y sonrió a su madre

-Quiero un hermano, mamá-dijo con voz fuerte el pequeño de 4 años, Astoria sonrió con ternura y le arrebato de los brazos a Draco a su hijo.

-Oh, mi niño-coreaba llena de conmoción Astoria mientras llenaba de besos a Scorpius, Draco los observaba en silencio; el y Astoria ya había hablado de eso se suponía que solo tendrían un hijo por los problema que la castaña tubo en el embarazo de Scorpius; el no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su mujer

-Scorpius, aunque quisiéramos no podríamos darte un hermano para tú cumpleaños-explico al rubio mayor encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Entonces cuando?-inquirió molesto Scorpius frunciendo levemente el ceño

"Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril y en Mayo. Seria en mayo si es que Astoria se embaraza en este mes lo cual dudo podría ser para Junio ó Julio del año que viene. Si es que decidimos concebir un nuevo hijo. Lo cual no harían." pensaba Draco.

"Si, definitivamente si tendré otro hijo. Otro pequeño mini Draco; seria maravilloso, pero tal vez me cueste convencer a Draco pero definitivamente si tendremos otro hijo" pensaba Astoria con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Qué tal para tu próximo cumpleaños?-pregunto sonriendo Astoria, Draco la observo alarmado; estaba por decir algo cuando Narcissa interrumpió en el comedor

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Olvide decirles que mañana tenemos que ir a ver el pastel de Scorpius

-Si esta bien-dijo la castaña- Señora, ¿Podría cuidar a Scorpius esta noche?

-Claro-contesto enseguida la viuda Malfoy-¿Todo bien?-pregunto observando a su hijo el cual asintió; Draco esta muy serio. Narcissa tomo en brazos a Scorpius y se fue a su mansión por la red flu

-Astoria-dijo serio Draco al no estar mas su hijo, podría decirle lo que pensaba-No es conveniente que te embaraces de nuevo

La castaña rodo los ojos, ella sabia todo eso de memoria. Draco tenia razón pero aun así ella quería tener otro hijo; un hijo de ella y de Draco su esposo.

-Si, lo se. Pero escuchaste a Scorpius quiere un hermano-alego la oji-verde-Se le romperá el corazón si le decimos que no

-Es un niño podemos hablar con el. Con el tiempo lo olvidara-dijo el rubio con seriedad; las castaña lo observo iba a ser difícil convencerlo; pero ella era Astoria Malfoy y todo mundo sabia que ella conseguía lo que se proponía

-Pero yo quiero otro hijo, Draco-puntualizo con el ceño fruncido; el ex - mortifago la observo "Diablos" pensó, el nunca le había negado algo a su mujer hasta ese día; no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida, dio media vuelta dispuesto a no ver la cara de Astoria al decirle lo que seguramente le haría bajar los ánimos

-Pero yo no-dijo con frialdad Draco antes de desaparecer rumbo a la biblioteca

Astoria frunció el ceño, conocía demasiado bien a Draco tenia 18 años conociéndolo 9 tratándolo y 7 de ser su esposa y sabia que el rubio cuando no te ve a la cara es porque esta mintiendo; cosa que la hacia enojar, dispuesta a seguir hablando – peleando – con su marido se fue detrás de el a la biblioteca, de camino allá pensó sus posibilidades.

Draco Lucius Malfoy se seguiría negando a ceder ante su "capricho" a si que necesitaba otra táctica, era seguro que el no caería ante el ya conocido _Hazlo por el niño_ y no podría chantajearlo con nada ni muchos menos amenazarlo se suponía que tenían que disfrutar del _proceso_; solo le quedaban dos opciones lo hechizaba ó lo convencía con chantaje emocional, estaba mas que claro que seria la segunda opción.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se preparo.

**·**

El rubio se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá que había ahí dentro leyendo un libro; esa noche la pasaría ahí. Le haría creer a Astoria que estaba molesto para dejara de insistir con eso del bebe; le hacia ilusión tener otro hijo ó una pequeña nena idéntica a su madre, pero no acosta de la vida de ella. Eso nunca.

El estaba casi seguro de que Astoria estaría llorando por sus palabras; se le había hecho extraño que no le gritara una que otra palabrota que como siempre que peleaban le decía; para después ir a encerrarse en la azotea donde tenía su cuarto de juegos, ahí la castaña solía llorar.

Odiaba hacerle eso, siempre le había cumplido cada uno de sus caprichos porque le gustaba verla feliz y que le sonriera en agradecimiento amaba eso; pero en esa ocasión no lo haría, si bien Astoria necesitaba de el para poder tener un hijo si no ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? ¡Por Merlín! Eso era una idiotez.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de biblioteca, levanto la vista y observo a Astoria que entraba a paso decidido en el salón; Draco se levanto de su lugar dispuesta disuadirla de lo que sea que planeara. Pero lo que hizo lo dejo más que sorprendido.

Las castaña lo había abrazado hundiendo su cara en su pecho y se encontraba llorando, nunca desde que la conocía la había visto llorar; y ahora lo estaba haciendo frente a el y no solo eso se aferraba a su túnica y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza

-Draco por favor- rogaba entre sollozos-Por favor

El rubio cerro sus brazos entorno a ella y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Astoria; no podía soportar verla así, y menos sabiendo que el era el culpable.

-Esta bien-acepto resignado; la castaña levanto la cara y sonrió triunfal

Atrajo la cara de su marido hacia si y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad, con un hechizo Draco hizo que aparecieran en su habitación; poco a poco comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas y quedar al descubierto el uno hacia el otro, como desde hace tiempo lo habían hecho

Pronto hubo suspiros, después estos pasaron a gemidos y de ahí gritos. Astoria aruñaba la espalda de Draco, este trataba de acariciar todo lo que sus manos le permitían dándole así aun más placer a su mujer, poco a poco las estocadas tomaron mayor fuerza y con un gemido repleto placer por parte de Draco y un grito por parte de la mujer, los dos llegaron al éxtasis

Astoria se acurruco entre los brazos de Draco, este la atrajo hacia si. El rubio sonrió arrogante cuando ella susurro "Te amo, Dragón" el beso su coronilla y la apretó con más fuerza; ella como siempre lo interpreto como _Yo también te amo_.

Aun les faltaba mucho si querían concebir un nuevo hijo, tal vez se los dieran tal vez no; nunca se sabe. Pero ellos hacen el intento por darle a su hijo un **hermano**.

**FIN**

_[Los sueños jamás desaparecerán si las personas siempre que las personas no los abandonen]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al principio en vez de Narcissa era Lucius pero estuve investigando y descubrí que el murió en el 11 de diciembre del 2009; así que lo edite y puse a su esposa. La verdad espero les haya agradado y no vean ofensivo el Lemmon ó Lime lo que sea que sea. Es que a si soy yo, una pervertida diría mí mejor amiga; en un futuro pienso hacer un Lemmon pero por ahora solo esto.

El cumpleaños de Scorpius es el 6 de agosto, aquí en este fic, no averigüe cuando nació si alguien lo sabe hágame el honor de hacérmelo saber.

¿Algún comentario? ¿Crucios? ¿Avada Kedavra? Recibo de todo

Me despido espero leernos en alguna otra ocasión, de antemano gracias por las alertas y favoritos.

~Nessy


End file.
